surprise surprise
by ShipcrewElsanna
Summary: collection of g!pElsa or g!pAnna oneshots on different universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this prompt from elsannaheadcanons and decide to try it for the sake of fun. You guys should check the blog cause its flippin awesome. Leave a review if you enjoy and point out my mistake so I can try to make it better in the future. Now the real question here is should I continue or not?**

* * *

"Elsa, can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna asked stopping Elsa from entering her room. Anna had already dressed in her nightgown and a pillow in hand. Not that it's necessary to bring it because Elsa has tons of it her room but she's nervous so she needs something to hold. Elsa stops dead in her track looking at Anna, her expression unreadable. "I-if you don't want to that's fine" She stutters almost turning around when Elsa grabs her hand stopping her. "Wait Anna, of course you can. I'm a little bit tired, so you don't mind if we just get some sleep?" Elsa said sincerity in her face. Anna felt her mood lit up and jumps up and down feeling giddy that Elsa would agree.

After the great thaw Elsa had been very busy with queenly duty, while Anna had been busy playing with Kristoff and Sven, going on adventure and all. Even though they already broke up they became best friend. So they don't have any time to spend together. Anna was determined though. She wants to rekindle the relationship between her and Elsa, even if she has to sleep with her sister. '_wait...that didn't come out right' _her face scrunched up from that_._ Her thought was interrupted when Elsa wave a hand in front of her face, motioning for her to enter her room. Anna happily obliged and follow suit. However Anna stops abruptly at the door. Thirteen years she waited outside this door, waiting for it to open. Now the wait is over because now she can finally enter her sister sanctuary. Her private place.

Elsa looks back at Anna, surprised evident in her face. '_Why isn't she entering'. _When blue meets teal Elsa could see the emotion swirling inside those bright eyes, happiness, joy, acceptance and the most obvious of all longing. She steps forward to her sister and grab her hand. Marveling at how soft and warm her sister's hand is compared to herself. Elsa pulled Anna in and embraced her. "Oh Anna" Elsa said near Anna's ear. Anna shivered but not from the cold. They stay like that for a few minutes until Elsa reluctantly pulls away to change into her nightgown. Anna make way to the bed and sit on the edge, waiting for Elsa. She could see her sister's figure behind the thin screen and she starts to imagine how her sister would look like naked. Anna train of thought stops in its track when Elsa came out behind the screen. She's wearing a nightgown that hugs her body perfectly accept for her nether region which puzzles Anna. She shrugged it off, thinking maybe her sister needs a little bit of air down there. It was a bit thin though "Aren't you cold wearing that?" Anna asked. "The cold never bother me". Elsa said matter of factly. Anna snort from that and Elsa giggled.

* * *

As they get cosy in bed Anna contemplate whether to sleep facing Elsa or away from Elsa. The inner battle cut short when Elsa starts to cuddle her from behind. Anna smiled and tries to readjust to a comfortable position closer to Elsa. Little did Anna know Elsa is actually trying to move away from her because the motion her baby sister is doing is eliciting a very delicious reaction. Anna scoots backward and felt something poking her. She grabbed the offending object and suddenly her sister moaned. Anna was startled and turned her head around. "Elsa wha-" she looks at her sister...face flushed and looking back at her. Her pupils were dilated and her blue eyes seems to take a darker shade. Anna was confused and as she looks down, she gasp. "Elsa you've got a-" "I know," "And it's-" "I _know_," "…why have you got a…" "Anna please...maybe this isn't a good idea." Elsa tries to shift backward. Anna panicked thinking her sister would shut her out again. "Wait! Elsa I don't mind it. Don't go. Please...stay". The plead in her sister's voice stops Elsa from moving.

And so she stayed back. She tried to stay a bit farther away but all of a sudden a hand cupped her erection. Elsa gasped. "You're frustrated right Elsa?" Anna stroke it gently making Elsa whimper. "I can't sleep if it keeps poking me like that and I know you can't either without some...sort of...release" Anna blushed saying that. It's a good thing she's not facing her right now. "Anna you don't have t-" she was cut short when Anna strokes her again. Elsa unconsciously thrust against Anna's hand. Anna moaned at the gesture feeling aroused herself. Anna turns around facing Elsa. She looks at Elsa's girth and blushed at how hard and restrain it looks. There's a wet patch on the tip making Anna feels like she wants to suck it. She's curious how Elsa would taste like. Anna grasped on to it with her right hand and looks at Elsa in the eye while stroking. Slow at first, tentative even because she doesn't know how Elsa likes it. But judging from the little whimpers and stifled moans she thinks shes doing it right. Elsa tries hard not to thrust against Anna's hand to eagerly. But with the way Anna's looking at her and stroking her so sensually, she lost control of her hips. Anna grabs with both of her hand stroking faster now with Elsa thrusting like that. Within few minutes Anna could feel hot and thick liquid covers her hand. Elsa had cum with a gasp and shiver.

Anna inspects the liquid covering her hand. Hot and thick and looks delicious. Elsa tries to grab Anna's hand to clean it up but Anna already puts it in her mouth. She sucks her finger reveling at the taste of Elsa. A little bit bitter and a little bit sweet, the scent is also divine. Elsa can only gawk at the sight before her. After she licks it clean Anna stood up from the bed. She didn't predict how much of a mess Elsa could make and starts to undress in front of her. She could practically feel Elsa watching her intently. She turns around and "…You're hard again." She does a come hither motion at Elsa to come towards her. Elsa crawls forward and sits at the edge of the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off Anna's delicious body. So toned and tanned from all those sword training. She could feel her erection hardening more. Elsa smiles shyly, not sure what else to do and Anna doesn't bother getting dressed, instead moving to straddle Elsa and ground her hips on Elsa's erection. The both of them moan at the contact. "Not tired anymore?" "No".


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm gonna make this series into oneshot things. This is teacher Elsa and student Anna.

* * *

_Tick-tock tick-tock_

The sound of the clock goes. Anna watch the clock intently not focusing on lectures anymore. She's waiting for the next class to start and its only five-minutes left but it felt so long. She starts doodling to pass the time and before she knows it said the words she wanted to hear. "Lectures over, homework is page 94 in your textbook." He looked pointedly at Anna "I want it on my desk by Monday morning, and no excuses about reindeer eating it Miss Summer." Anna had blush at that. "It was one time" she muttered under her breathe. She finished packing her bag and makes a bee line to the door. Not waiting for anyone and headed to her next class, English.

She loves English. The literature, the relaxing atmosphere, the teacher, especially the teacher. Blonde with blue eyes, taller than her by 3-inch, pale white skin contrast from her tan one. Her voice light and airy with a drip of husky seductiveness. She's completely smitten for her English teacher Miss Elsa Arendelle. Whenever class finishes she would try to find a way to spend a little bit of time with her. Be it about grade or about what they had for lunch. Anna notice that they have a lot in common. In class she would always stare at her but discreetly of course. She loves her fashion sense. Elsa never been seen with anything other than pencil skirt and blouse. The heels she wears always compliment her legs more and it makes Anna mouth waters. She wants to kiss those long legs of her and what's between them. Today was no different either, except her blouse is unbuttoned on the top because of the summer heat making her cleavage visible for Anna to see. Lost in thought she didn't realize those cleavage is moving towards her. When its right in front of her Anna looks up and sees Elsa looking at her, concern on her face. "Anna are you alright?" "I-I'm fine, not to worry" she stuttered. "Good then, I need you to concentrate". She leans down and whisper "I need you to stay back. I want to speak to you." After that Elsa left to help another student. Anna looks behind and she couldn't stop herself from staring at how Elsa's hip seems to move. Enticing her.

Next thing she knew she could feel the telltale of hardness in her pants. _'Fuck'_. Anna panicked. She can't go to the bathroom right now... because everyone can see her. She can't wait till class over cause she has to see Elsa. 'Fucking hell, what now.' Then she heard the beautiful voice of her teacher saying class is over. '_Wait..what?_ _class can't be over, it's too early'_ "tomorrow is the start of your break so I think it's wise to end early no?". The whole class murmur in agreement except for Anna who looks pale like a ghost. After everyone left Anna is the only one in her seat. Elsa beckons her to come to the front. Anna stands up with a bag covering her front. She fidgety walks forward and almost loose her footing on one step. She sits down in front of Elsa's table.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She couldn't keep her nervousness showing in her voice. Being in this close proximity with her teacher, alone, in class, near the table where she sometimes imagine fucking her teacher over. She becomes even more harder. Her jeans restraining it making her feel worse. "I wanted to talk about your grade." She stands up making her way around Anna's back. "It's higher than everyone in class." She leans down near Anna's ear. "And I thought how about I give you a..._reward._" Her voice drops down several octave making it seductive and husky. Anna shivered from that, she could feel herself leaking through her jeans. Elsa proceeds to remove the bag. Anna tried to protest but her limbs already grow tired from Elsa's voice. Elsa nibbles onto Anna's ear and looks at her crotch. "You're so hard for me Anna".

Anna leans her head back feeling her energy draining out of her body. Elsa took this opportunity and leaves trail of kisses on her neck. Anna moaned at that and suddenly she feels Elsa's hand cupping her hardness through her jeans. Anna unconsciously jerks forward trying to get any friction for her cock. Elsa kneads harder, earning a stifled moan and gasps from Anna. Before she knows it she could feel her hand becomes wet, hot and sticky. Anna pants hard, already going soft from her orgasm. Elsa starts to unclasp her skirt and push it down. She bends on the desk in front of Anna and spread her legs. Anna eyes widen from the sight and she's hard again. "Jesus" "Anna, my turn..please." She leans forward and kisses her inner thigh making Elsa moan. She then pulls Elsa's panties down and kisses every inch down to her foot. Anna unbuckled her belts and takes out her cock. It's a good thing she's not wearing underwear today. She rubs along Elsa's entrance coating the juice on her. Elsa becomes impatient and grinds on Anna, whining at the girl's teasing.

Anna groans from that and without any warning pushes herself into Elsa's wet pussy. Elsa moans loudly from being suddenly stretched to her limit. Anna takes it all the way out and rams it back in with the same force. The table moves forward from the intensity. Anna changed to a slower rhythm trying to tease Elsa more. She bends down on Elsa's neck and starts kissing it from her ear to her shoulder. She then bites down, marking Elsa. "You're mine" She moves on a different angle, trying to find that sweet spot. When Elsa screams, she knows she found it. "An-Anna...don't...don't stop...god" Elsa moans and screams becomes uncontrollable. Anna thrust faster and harder into Elsa, all the while grunting and moaning at how tight Elsa is. She could feel her hips becoming numb from but she doesn't stop. She could feel Elsa getting closer because of how tight Elsa is around her cock. "Anna...I'm com-comming..Aahhh!" Elsa's body becomes tense, her feets curling and she almost black out from the intensity. Anna comes second later inside Elsa. Elsa can feel how warm her stomach is.

They stay like that for a few moment then Anna turns Elsa's head and kiss her. "You're so impatient." Elsa smile from the kiss. "Letting them go home early and all, naughty naughty." Elsa giggle from that. "What can I say? You turn me on so much Anna." Anna pulls out of Elsa and puts it back into her jeans. "Besides, you're already so big for me. I just want to help that's all." She said with a seductive wink. Anna pulls Elsa for a hug. "Should we continue this at home?" She breathes in the scent of Elsa. Elsa's perfume and sweat mix with her musky scent. "We have all break Anna. Let's just cuddle hmm?" Anna let go and kiss her teacher on the lips. '_Cherry_' Anna smiles at Elsa. "Ok then".


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa could feel the bass of the music seeped through her body. She moved in synched with the music, among the mass of bodies that's grinding and dancing with each other. She let go all restraint in her mind, body and soul, dancing like no one's watching. She was stressed all day from work, tons of meeting and people getting under her skin. She wanted to be free from the shackle of responsibility and had driven here immediately, the north mountain club downtown from her workplace. No one from her workplace would come here because they're all stuffy, posh rich people, and Elsa was glad for that.

Her dancing apparently had attracted several numbers of audiences around her. But when they try to get closer, Elsa would purposely dance away from them. She could feel eyes watching her, worshipping her and she loves it. Suddenly there was a hand encircling her waist possessively. She gasped when she was pulled flushed against the body behind her. "Are you having fun Elsa?" a hoarse feminine voice whispered into her ear. Despite the loudness of the music she can hear it clearly. Elsa bit her lip and she felt familiar warmth in her stomach. "Anna..." She breathed out.

Anna started to nibble Elsa's earlobe, eliciting a moan out of her. She let go of Elsa's waist and slowly descend her fingers to Elsa's hips making her whimper. She grabbed on, digging her fingers to the fabric and slowly grinded against Elsa's back. Elsa could feel the strawberry blonde's bulge poking her backside. She moved her arms behind Anna's head, buried her fingers in Anna's hair and tugs it. Anna kissed down Elsa's shoulder; leaving trails of fiery sensation that makes Elsa squirmed. She then bit Elsa's exposed shoulder, causing Elsa to moan loudly. No one cared what they're doing, because her moan was drowned by the loud music.

Anna then left her back. Elsa whine at the lost of contact, her knees almost buckled under her when she felt Anna hold her hand. She spun Elsa around and hugged her close. "Come back home with me...I miss you Elsa." Elsa can sense the longing in the girl's voice. She hadn't seen Anna for a week. Trying to juggle work and relationship had been hard especially when the company were having issues. It didn't help when Anna doesn't live under the same roof with her. They're both are wound up so tight they could burst any moment.

* * *

Anna led them both out of the place. They walked towards her car, a black Audi a4 parked in a deserted parking lot further away from the club. The time was around 2 am, people had gone home at this time. Anna unlocked the car door and sits at the passenger seat, pulling Elsa with her. She closed the door, locked it and adjusted the seat so it has more space for Elsa. She reclined the car seat, lying down with Elsa on top straddling her. She gave a seductive grin to Elsa and began to kiss her slowly, savouring her taste. Elsa gasped when she could feel Anna nibbling her lower lip. She then took the opportunity, entering her tongue inside Elsa's mouth. They both start to explore each other's mouth, moving in synched and poured all their longing into it.

She started to kiss her way down Elsa's neck, leaving little hickeys, when she felt a hand stop her shoulder. Anna looked up and she could feel her breathe hitched in her throat. Elsa usually pale skin is flushed, her nipple poking through her tight black dress. Anna drooled from the display and she felt her cock straining in her pants almost painfully. "What?" she didn't stop her ministration, but instead she proceeded to knead Elsa's breast making her flustered. "Here?" Anna just gave her a wolfish grin and kissed her softly. "Yes..." She said breathlessly.

Meanwhile Elsa was already so wet and ready ever since inside the club. When she was dancing, she could feel the freckled girl eyes hungrily raking her body. She moaned and mewled, begging Anna to descend further down, to rip her dress off and fuck her mercilessly. She had been waiting a week for this, but Anna was taking her sweet time teasing her. Anna knew this, she always does, because she knew so well how to play the blonde's body like an instrument. She loved to break her, assemble her and break her again just from her touches. Elsa started to grip Anna's hair, tugging her to go down on her. Anna showed mercy, unzipping her dress slowly; kissing every bit of exposed creamy skin, making Elsa gripped her shoulder harder.

She peeled off the top of Elsa's dress, exposing her deliciously taut nipple to Anna. Anna kissed the underside of her breast, purposely avoiding it. Elsa huffed in frustration. She grabbed Anna's head forcefully, pulling the strawberry blonde to look at her. "If you don't fuck me now, I will not let you touch a hair on my body for a whole fucking month or so help me god!" She growled to Anna. Anna just gave her knowing smirk and immediately sucked her nipples, making her moaned in appreciation. Anna wasted no time pushing Elsa's dress upward, cupping her through her black lacy panties. "You've came prepared but unfortunately it's not necessary." She tears off Elsa's panties in one swift motion. Elsa squeaked from Anna's sudden aggressiveness. "That was Victoria's secret Anna." With one finger she teased Elsa's slit, going upward, gathering all that wetness and coating her finger with it. Elsa groaned when Anna's finger lightly brushed her clit. "You're so fucking wet for me". She said huskily directing the finger towards Elsa's mouth. Elsa took the finger into her mouth, sucking it clean. Anna watched in a daze at how sensual Elsa looked sucking her finger like that. She let go with a pop.

Anna bucked her hip, surprising Elsa. "I want you so badly Elsa, you have no idea how much I think about you. Even in my sleep, I can't get you out of my head. I love you." Elsa was stunned silence at the sudden confession. Anna looked so vulnerable right now and so nervous. She continued "I'm sorry if I'm being clingy to you in any sort of way. It's just that, you're the most amazing person that I've ever met in my whole entire life and the thought of losing you drives me insane. I-" Elsa cuts her off with a passionate kiss. She poured all her love into it and silent promises. "I love you too Anna with all my life". They looked into each other eye, marvelling at how beautiful the other is. Elsa leaned forward, kissing Anna sensually and none of them have the need to deepen it.

Elsa helped Anna unbuckled her belt, pushing it down with her boxer and freeing the freckled girl hardened penis. Anna moaned happily at the freedom. Elsa rises up a bit, guiding the cock to her entrance. She gripped onto Anna's shoulder for balanced; she slowly pushes her hips forward and lowers herself until it's fully inside her without breaking eye contact with the freckled girl. It feels so good like this, feeling Anna inside her, stretching her, warming her and _filling her_. Anna thrust into Elsa and Elsa rocks forward meeting her thrust. The angle from this position is so perfect and Elsa rolls her hip harder, not caring anymore that they're in the car doing lewd things, or people watching the vehicle rocking with them and Anna thrusts became harder making her lose her mind. With Anna biting and sucking her breast Elsa couldn't hold it anymore and comes in a whirlwind of gasps and whimpers. Anna could feel Elsa tightened so deliciously around her cock but she didn't slow down, making Elsa's orgasm prolong longer. Then Anna came inside of her and Elsa gasped a how warm her it felt. She felt Anna soften inside of her, so they stay like that for a couple of minute, enjoying each other's warmth and company. Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, and stared deeply into her eyes. "Would you like to move in with me?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. Anna gave her the most beautiful beaming smile and nods enthusiastically. "Yes".

* * *

Ayyyyy~


End file.
